Tsuhoho
Chief Tactician, Tsuhoho nicknames: "chef tactician - boyardee" "Snouzy-Boi" "OGD" (Obsessive Gourmet Duelist) "Obsessive Gourmet Duelist" "Gourmet Duelist" "Snowflake Butterfly" "Chop Suey D" has one, if not more forms of O.C.D. loves to cook and a genuis (not like kururu! as tsuhoho has a knack for being tactical and 3 steps ahead of everyone else) one of his faults/weakness is he sucks (thats righ SUCKS) at grammer and spelling (both english and japapese) (will edit this page later PROMISE or i will conquer pekopon) backstory: he found out tru a small interest in cooking and the love of feeding people he cares for that he is a pretty good cook when he join the army he misspell chef and wrote chief by mistake the paper work cause alot of confusion so he end up as a tactician after surviing a gurling war his rank became offical as "chief" his backwards and confusing tactics leaves even his own team in a haze of confusion faults/weakness: his ocd everthing must be in what he consider "proper order" some and i mean alot would disagree on what he consider "proper order" he hates asymmetry everything must be in symmetrical and will go out of his way to fix this proper he loves anime/trading cards (vangurd and yugioh) which is great for his ocd (hahaha) anyone insult his "dueling skills" will have to have to face him in a trading card match even though he is a brilliant tactician he sucks at chess he sucks (thats righ SUCKS) at grammer and spelling (both english and japapese) his favorite weapon is his customary shovel yeah a shovel with a grappling hook and fun apps that were installed can smell blood (inside living animal's bodies) making him hard to sneak up on and great when enimies are trying flee or try to camp (frag those darn* campers/snipers) he is an ametuer mixed marital artist (tae kwon do, muay thai, ken-po, jujutsu, strret, weaponizer and his own style which he is still working on . . .) his backback is a rare custom on for surveying the land and combat the attentas help dectect stuff and shhots lasers allows him to fly/levitate (generates a pulpusion in a downward, foward left and right motion) and have alot of sneaky tricks the gadgets he carries were not made by him but are family weaponary from his clan triva: he hates to be interrupted, loves ramen and mexican food he has insomaania therefore he has markings arounds his eyse and allways have a tired look he considers that you can win at "rock paper scissors" 66.66% of the time even though he sucks at chess he is great at "rock paper scissors" for unkown reasons (later revails he was trained by a genius and former reknowned galaxy champion of rock paper scissor) drinks engergy drinks like crazy (cherry-limedade is his favorite) hates the cold he has no former training when it's comes to cooking he has a natural talent for it can smell blood (inside living animal's bodies) more will be added later